


Engel

by rebldomakr42099



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bullying, Chairs, Columbine, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebldomakr42099/pseuds/rebldomakr42099
Summary: What happens when Amber Erin Lee starts her senior year at Columbine High School? STAY TUNED to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi how are yall? I’m writing this for me friend Stacey, she’s amazing and I love her so much and she got me into Columbine in the first place!!! Also this is my first story on this site, so please be nice, no mean comments please thank you! Also if you see this elsewhere under my username don’t worry it’s not plagarised, it’s me! :D Enjoy!

Hello! The name’s Lee. Amber Erin Lee. 

I’m guessing yall are here cause yall want to hear my story, but first I think I should let yall get to know me better. I’m 17 years old and I was born in North Carolina, but since my dad was in the military we move all the time. Like every couple years or so we move to a new town, and now my dad’s retired from the military so we’re gonna live in Littleton, Colorado cause it’s a nice place and only a hour away from my grandmas!

I’m gonna start my senior year of high school at Columbine High School, this is my third high school I’ve gone to, and I’m really nervous cause sometimes it’s hard to make friends at first and I don’t like being bullied. In middle school I was bulled a whole lot, and it made me feel really bad and I didn’t like it.

So anyway when my alarm clock went off to remind me to wake up cause it was my first day at Columbine, I lept out of bed and I went to get dressed. I didn’t want to look ugly on my first day of school, so I brushed my long blonde hairs into a pony tail and put on a nice pretty blue sweater dress with cute socks and shoes of course, can’t wear ugly shoes at Columbine now can I? 

Then I did my makeup, some foundation and some eyeshadow, and off course some lip gloss. I didn’t wanna wear too much make up and look like a hoochie momma, as my mom said it, but I also wanted to look beatiful though cause I didn’t like to look ugly. Then I got into my car and after getting some breakfast at my house I went to school and parked my car. I had got my schedule of classes two days earlier in the mail, and I was real excited for my first class at school which was English! 

I went in the school building and walked in the halls until I got to the class, and there was a fat lady and she was the teacher. “Hello “ she said. “Please take your seat” and I sat down in class. And then I saw a huge group of girls walk in the room and they were all talking about parties and boys and stuff. They all had super expensive clothes on and I kinda nearly gasped at how pretty their clothes were and I knew they were the popular girls. I kinda groaned inside a little cause ew, popular people were always the worst and they were super mean to people for no reason at all!

“OH EM GEE who’s this loser???” one of them asked and I felt a lil embarrassed. I wasn’t no loser! I was gonna prove them wrong cause that was relay rude of them.

“Hey gurls, I’m Amber, how are yall?” I said.

“Hahahaha ‘yall’ no one says yall here! Right gurls?” Another girl said. “But yeah I’m Jennifer Andrews, you might wanna know that haha.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said. I was super mad that they were mean to me for saying “yall” because literally everyone everywhere says “yall”. “How long have you been going here? At Columbine?”

“Uh my whole life, like everyone else here? We don’t get lots of new kids haha.” Jennifer said. “But yknow I won’t me mean to you for saying ‘yall’, if you help me with my homework.”

“Alrighty, that sounds good, I’d love to help you out!” I said even though I didn’t really wanna help them, but maybe they’d get me coffee which would be awesome. and Jennifer’s friends laughed. 

“Alrighty talk later!” she said and class ended, and then my next class was math, not a lot happened there cause it was just geometry and the teacher explained the rules and he said to use a pencil in every assignment. That was kinda normal for math classes so I didn’t really care too much but yknow sometimes math is interesting. This math class was so boring tho.

But then my next class was video class, I was very excited cause I loved making videos and as I went into the class I saw…

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the views and the one person who gave kudos!!!! Love yall!!!

But then my next class was video class, I was very excited cause I loved making videos and as I went into the class I saw all these really awesome people! There were all these guys chilling out in a group, and there were some girls there too! And there was this guy with a group of people and he was wearing a black coat, even though it was August and kinda hot outside and he was kinda hot, his brown hair was kinda really sexy. They seemed nice so I went there and I said hi.

There was a girl with them and she said “Hi I’m Brandi, what’s your name?”

“Amber, and oh my god your shirt’s cute!”

“Aww thank you!” She said. “Oh and by the way these are some of my friends, this is Brooks, this is Nate, this is Dylan and this is Eric!” 

So the hot boy was named Eric. I took a mental note of that because oh my god he was so cute even though he looked kinda like a weirdo for wearing a long black coat in August but I could excuse that when he smiled at me. “Hello Amber,” he said and I loved his voice.

Brooks and Nate also said hi and Dylan kinda just waved shyly. He was wearing a black coat in AUGUST of all times as well, I mean I was confused cause it made no sense. They all were a lil nerdy but it was totally cool since a lot of really nice people are nerds. Like at my old school there was some weird kids that played Dungons and Dragons all the time but they were kinda cool even tho they were total nerds.

“And you haven’t met everybody yet, no, but at lunch, you can meet everone else! Although Chris is a lil weird but he’s chill, and also you needa meet Robyn cause she’s a badass chick!”

“Thats so awesome!” I said and I couldn’t wait for lunch. The teacher was also super nice and he said that if you did the assignments you’d get an A no problem so that was cool to not to worry about video class. And also I had friends on the first day of school, super awesome!

And then I went to Spainish class, it was cool cause I’d always wanted to learn to speak Spainish but my other schools didn’t teach it and that was sad, cause I wanted to talk with Spainish speaking people. I learned how to say “hi,” that was “olaw”.

And then it was lunch! I was so excited to see all my new friends again! But then I gaped as I saw a horrible site!

There were some jocks, and they were wearing those jackets that are in school colors, and have your name on them and also pinned in C’s for Columbine High School on them. And guess what they was doing??

They shoved Eric in a locker and said “Faggot!” 

I gaped at them. No way, I hated bullies, that was so mean! How dare they. I stomped my feet at them. They said “faggot” again and left. I was gonna run and get Eric up of the ground but then he stood up and looked me in the eye. “What, you gonna call me an faggot too?” he left.

“No I’m not, I just want to tell you that was real mean of them to do that, that’s all.”

Eric turned around to look at me. “Yeah they just do that cause their jocks, that’s why. Now I guess you’re Brandi’s new bff?”

“I dunno, she just said I could hang with yall at lunch,” I said.  
“Okay fine I guess that’s cool” he said. “Now let’s go before all the pizza is gone cause everything else at the caferteria is gross.”

So we got pizza and after we found everyone else. “Hi Amber oh I was just telling Chris and Robyn about you, this is Chris and the is Robyn!”

“Hi yall!” I said and they said hi too and everyone talked about their classes, Robyn called her English teacher a bitch and I almost gaped, what a badass.

Dylan was just chillin and he ate his food. Everyone else also ate their food too. Like Chris and Dylan was smart so they packed lunches at their house cause even the pizza tasted like cardboard, if this was the best the carfeteria had to offer than I was real disappointed, if I had to rate them out of 10 I’d give them 0 stars, I think Gordon Ramsey would be angry if he had to eat this carteria food and he’d call the lunch lady a bad word, it was that bad.

And then Brooks talked about how his uncle was in the army and had a machine gun on his mantion, I was impressed but Eric wasn’t and he said “Oh my god Brooks that’s such bullshit” and I gaped cause Brooks said “No it’s not bullshit you silly goose” and then Eric said “Uh yeah it is you faker kiss my ass I ain’t paying for shit, BROKES BROWN” And I gaped and so did everyone else cause Eric just called Brooks broke!

And it was really dramatic, a lil like Doctor Phil or wrestling, like not like real wrestling but like Hulk Hogan and stuff but in real life. Brooks picked up a chair over his head and everyone gaped. “Now everyone calm down,” Dylan said “we all need to be at peace with each other so stop it you buffoons, I love yall but yall are buffoons.” and everyone stopped and then Robyn laughed. “That was so funny, did you see Brooks turn so fucking red hahahaha” and I was impressed by how badass everyone was. 

“Wow” I thought and I laughed also, Eric was angry and so was Brooks and if it weren’t for Dylan they might have actually had a fight but they didn’t so everything was good, then we all went to the rest of our classes and then left school.


End file.
